lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Name
Summary Stabler teams up with a CSU technician to try and identify a dead young boy and find the man who killed him. Plot After the bones of a boy who disappeared in 1978 are found at a playground, , still visibly recovering from a recent gunshot wound, teams up with Vizcarrondo to determine the boy's identity, which leads them to a cold case involving four missing Puerto Rican boys that were never found. The boy is revealed to be one of them and Stabler and Vizcarrando try to solve the mystery of a dead boy found in a box who never got a name. A woman, Anna, comes forward and claims that the boy is her brother and her father killed him, but due to severe drug use her brain is severely damaged and she has trouble focusing. Stabler doesn't believe her until he learns that the boy whose body had been found had an obituary in the newspaper and realizes that that could have triggered her memory. Going to her former house, Stabler and Vizcarrondo locate the remaining bodies and figure out that that the lead suspect, Robert Sawyer's former employee, Carlos, who was a teenager at the time, was his accomplice. When confronted he confesses, revealing that he did under threat to Anna who he loved and believed dead. Carlos and Anna both believed the other was dead. Carlos reveals that Sawyer was responsible for Anna's addiction by forcefeeding her stolen medication so that Sawyer could molest her. Anna also reveals that Sawyer isn't the man's real name. Investigating, Stabler figures out that the real Sawyer died a long time ago and that was really an alias for the real killer who they discover never had his fingerprints run through the police database. Running the prints through, they find out the killer's identity is Sheldon Kerrick and they arrest him. It turns out Kerrick has end-stage pancreatic cancer and is dying and Novak offers him a good deal in exchange for the dead boy's identity, but Kerrick claims he doesn't remember. The boy is never identified, but Stabler and Vizcarrondo visit his grave, saddened by this but happy that he finally has justice. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson (credit only) * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) Recurring cast * Paula Garcés as C.S.U. Technician Millie Vizcarrondo * J. Paul Nicholas as Defense Attorney Linden Delroy Guest cast * Lisa Emery as Anna Gable * Madhur Jaffrey as Dr. Indira Singh * Richard Bright as Sheldon Kerrick / Robert Sawyer * Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Carlos Guzman * Brigitte Viellieu-Davis as Principal Arroyo * Randi Kaplan as Hospital Administrator * Angel Desai as M.E. Technician Tatum * Ash Roeca as Construction Worker #1 * Harlin C. Kearsley as Construction Worker #2 * Chris Cardona as Construction Worker #3 * Oscar A. Colon as Mr. Alvarez * Elisa de La Roche as Mrs. Alvarez * Edouard DeSoto as Mr. Padilla * Sara Contreras as Mrs. Padilla * Olivia Negron as Mrs. Morales * Sandra Berrios as Mrs. Rodriguez * Max Morris as Kid #1 * Chloe Crawford as Kid #2 References 1970; 1977; 1978; P.S. 413; 37th Precinct; Hector Padilla; Juan Alvarez; Esteban Morales; Michael Rodriguez; Puerto Rico; York Hospital; Rockland Quotes (on her refusal to explain why she's hoarding records from old cases) Background information and notes *Stabler is still recovering after being shot by Kyle Ackerman in the previous episode, and thus his arm is in a sling throughout this episode. *This episode marks Richard Bright's last appearance on the Law & Order franchise. He was killed less than three months later after being struck by a tour bus. *The teacher says that the four boys: Juan Alvarez, Hector Padilla, Esteban Morales and Michael Rodriguez, went missing early on in the school year. "Battlestar Galactica" did not premiere until September 17, 1978 and the lunchbox was not widespread early on in the 1978 school year. *Goof: Stabler says that the phone trace led to a park in the village. The next scene shows them walking in Central Park. There are no parks in the village with the hilly terrain that we see on camera. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes